Area 4
Area 4, previously known as Phase 5, is an area on SR388. It is the fifth explored area in Metroid II: Return of Samus, and is perhaps one of the smaller ones as well, featuring no powerups and only one Gamma Metroid. It also only features Octrolls as enemies. In the remake Metroid: Samus Returns, the area is expanded and now features Autoads, Halzyns, Tsumuri, Gawrons, Parabies, Mumbo and Moheeks as enemies, and the Gigadora as an obstacle. The Spazer Beam, Space Jump and Super Missiles are all acquired here. After the Gamma Metroid is killed and Samus drains the Purple liquid via the Chozo Seal which strangely requires only requires DNA from the single Gamma Metroid, she will come across a second Seal requiring the destruction of three more Metroids. Ascending an elevator shortly after, Samus comes across a damaged Chozo Statue, with its power-up missing. She is soon accosted by the Diggernaut robot she encountered earlier in Area 3, which chases her through a series of mining caverns until she manages to trick it into believing she is dead. It leaves behind the Space Jump. Eventually she finds another Chozo Statue containing the Super Missile. Soon after this, Samus faces her first Zeta Metroid. Enemies ''Return of Samus'' *Octroll ''Samus Returns'' *Autoads *Blob Swarm *Fleech Swarm *Gawrons *Gullugg *Halzyns *Parabies *Moheeks *Moto *Mumbo *Tsumuri Metroids fought ''Return of Samus'' *1 Gamma Metroid ''Samus Returns'' *1 Alpha Metroid *2 Gamma Metroids *1 Zeta Metroid Connecting areas *Area 3 *Area 5 Power Suit Upgrades ''Samus Returns'' *Spazer Beam (Chozo Statue) *Space Jump (After the Diggernaut chase sequence) *Super Missiles (Chozo Statue) Expansions *Aeion Tanks *Energy Tanks *Missile Tanks *Power Bomb Tanks *Super Missile Tanks Gallery File:Metroid Samus Returns Chozo Statue (Area 4) Spazer Beam (Arm Cannon Beam Upgrade).png|Chozo Statue holding the Spazer Beam in Metroid: Samus Returns Metroid Samus Returns Door Parasites (Area 4) Gigadora (Spazer Beam Statue Chamber).png|A Gigadora in the Spazer Beam Chozo Statue Chamber from Metroid: Samus Returns File:Metroid Samus Returns Chozo Statue Broken Chozo Statue (Missing Space Jump).png|Ruined Statue apparently destroyed by Diggernaut & it Item Sphere containing the Space Jump stolen in Metroid: Samus Returns Trivia *Area 4 is one of three areas in SR388 in Samus Returns to contain a destroyed Chozo Statue. The others are the Spider Ball statue in Area 1, which was destroyed by a cave-in, and the Spring Ball statue in Area 2, which is destroyed by Arachnus shortly before it battles Samus. :*Another destroyed Chozo Statue containing the Ice Beam appears in Phase 9 in Return of Samus which is implied too have been destroyed by the Metroids (or even the Queen Metroid herself) as it contains the Ice Beam which Metroids are vulnerable to. As the Ice Beam is a standalone beam option obtain once in Area 1 in Samus Returns, this Chozo Statue does not exist in Samus Returns. *It is strongly implied that the Diggernaut was responsible for destroying the ruined Chozo Statue found here which is missing its Item Sphere. The chamber contains a large bore hold in the background which could have easily been made by the excavation robot. If true this would suggest that the Diggernaut destroyed the Statue and took the Space Jump to impede her progress. This is apparently supported by the Diggernaut spitting out the Item Sphere containing the Space Jump after Samus manages to escape, presumably believing her to be dead and unaware Samus had used her Morph Ball avoid its drilling arm. This is supported by its later theft of the Item Sphere containing the Power Bomb in Area 6, though it does not destroy the Chozo Statue holding it. :*If the Statue was destroyed by Diggernaut, then it would be the second Statue to have been destroyed by a boss in Metroid: Samus Returns, the first being the Spring Ball statue destroyed by Arachnus. ru:Фаза 5 Category:Area 4 Category:SR388